A girl in my bed!
by unknown to love
Summary: A runaway girl finds her way to the camp. Then Radar's bed and lastly to his heart. I know bad summery sorry.


I was quiet and very still. I made my way towards a wall where I could hopefully hide in the shadows until the guards were satisfied that there was no one in the camp who was not supposed to be there. My heart raced, but I did not panic. I had been watching the camp for a week now, and knew that the guards didn't come down this way. But, trying to be on the safe side, I pressed my body against the tent wall. Something told me that tonight would be different. Sure enough, one of the guards flashed a light in my direction. As the light passed right in front of my feet, I panicked and pressed myself closer to the wall. To my shock, the wall suddenly swung inwards. Turns out the wall wasn't a wall, but a swinging door!

I landed with a thud, but not on the floor as I had expected. Before I had time

to figure out why, something under me moved, causing me to fall to the floor.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" a slurred voice asked. Looking up from my spot on the floor I watched as someone sat up. It was hard to tell how tall he was just looking at him as he sat up, but I my guess was that he wasn't very tall. He was holding a, wait, were my eyes fooling me, was that a teddy bear in his arms? Before I had time to do anything, the door I had fallen through opened and a woman stepped in.

"Radar, did you see anyone fall in here?" The woman asked with an unusually deep voice. I just stared at her for a moment before I did a double-take. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that she was not a woman at all, but a man dressed up in a woman's clothes. However there was no time to dwell on that fact now. I knew that I wasn't going to escape from this one, so the best thing to do would be to come clean. I stood up with a sigh.

"I'm the one who fell in here," I confessed.

The teddy bear holding man nodded. "Yeah, Klinger, just a girl in my bed…" There was a pause, then suddenly his eyes widened behind his glasses and he jumped in surprise. "…A girl in my bed?!" The poor boy stammered and stuttered for a few moments before telling me to get out.

For a few moments I just stood there, unsure of what I should do. I hadn't eaten in three days. The plan had been to sneak into the Mess Tent and grab some food before anyone saw me, then get back to my hiding place outside of the camp and sleep for a few hours. Klinger pointed his gun at me.

"Rader, go get Colonel Blake," he ordered the boy. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

_Oh, no, not Colonel Henry Blake!_ I prayed desperately as Radar ran off. My parents were good friends of Colonel Blake, and if he recognized me, he was sure to call my parents. And then I might as well start arranging my funeral because I was going to die. No kidding! I know that that seems a touch melodramatic, but if my parents found out that I ran away to be with my boyfriend Johnny, who had been shipped to Korea months ago, (instead of going on that school trip to New York like I said), they would kill me.

The door swung open again, and Colonel Blake walked thought the doors. I opened my mouth to launch a grand defense of my actions. "You sleep in your Illinois sweatshirt. Henry?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. "_So much for a great opening line_" I thought. However it did have some advantages because nobody said a word for a good thirty seconds. Radar and Klinger were just shocked and speechless over the fact that knew Henry's name. Henry, on the other hand, was looking progressively angrier as the time ticked by.

Finally, he spoke. "Now, young lady," he said, pointing a hand at me, "we can start going about this a few different ways, but they all end the same way; with you on a plane heading home."

Even though I knew that Henry would never do anything to hurt me, the way he said the word _home_ made me nervous. I shrugged the feeling off. I had bigger problems to worry about, like the fact that Henry obviously knew who I was. He would be calling my parents soon unless I said or did something to convince him not to.

Henry sighed. "Well, young lady, come into my office," he said, pointing the way. I took a deep breath and followed him. _Man, was I in for it now_ I thought to myself as I walked silently behind him.

We headed into Henry's office. And I felt like my heart was going to pound right out of my chest. However, as I was walking into Henrys office, I was nearly struck down by the strong smell of alcohol. A small smile grew on my lips as inspiration struck. My dad had been trying, abet unsuccessfully, to get Henry to stop drinking for years, and before Henry left for Korea, my dad had made him promise that he would stop drinking. Judging from the amount of alcohol stored in the cabinet in the corner, Henry hadn't kept that promise. I spoke before Henry had a chance to say anything.

"Do you do know that the first thing I'm going to say when I get home is... Dad, you should see the size of the liquor cabinet that Henry's got in his office!"

Henry shot me a pleading look. "Now, Lilith, I don't think that your dad needs to know anything about that." He started.

"You don't have to send me home," I pointed out. "There must be something that I can do to help out around here." Henry sighed, and I fought back a grin.

"I'll let you sleep here tonight, and in the morning I'll talk to my Chief Surgeon and Head Nurse and see what we can come up with. But," he pointed a finger at me, "if we can't find something for you to do, then you are going straight back home, young lady, do you understand?"

I sighed. "Yes," I said, silently vowing to myself that no matter what happened, I was not going home until I saw Johnny.

"Good. Now, I'll have Klinger show you how to get to the VIP tent, and in the morning I'll send someone over to get you."

I nodded. "Thanks, Henry," I said, happy that, for the moment, everything was working out perfectly. As I stood there, a small knot of worry started to form in my stomach. _How was I ever going to find Johnny? Was he alright? What if he had been hurt? What would I do then? _I shook my head, trying to think about something else. I would never sleep tonight if I was worrying about him. However, that was going to be the first thing I would talk to Henry about tomorrow, and I wasn't going to stop looking for Jonny until I found him.

"Yeah, don't mention it," he said, waving a hand at me as he left to go find Klinger.

***********XXXXXXXXX************XXXXXXXXX*************XXXXXXXXX************

Morning came earlier that I wanted it to. I was woken by the sound of a trumpet that seemed as if it was yelling at me. I was in my bed when Henry and two other people walked in I quickly sat up, holding the blanket up to my shoulders, so that nothing inappropriate could be seen.

"Lilith, these are my heads of staff. Major Margaret Houlihan, the Head Nurse, and Doctor B.F. Pierce, Chief Surgeon. They'll help you get settled." He said. "Hawkeye" he continued looking at the doctor, "this is Lilith, and Hawkeye, I don't want you…" Anything else Henry might have said was lost over the sound of helicopters.

"Well, kid, we have to get to work. If you can handle watching us from the outside window without going into hysterics, then you can come with Margret and me" Hawkeye said.

I followed them into a room that was filled with a bunch of bleeding and dying men.

As my eyes scanned the throng of wounded soldiers, my eyes landed on, could it be? Was that my Johnny!?! I carefully but quickly made my way through the crowd to try to get a better look It was kind of hard to tell at first, but underneath all that blood, I knew it was him.

"Johnny? I asked, and he opened his eyes. I was devastated to see that that such simple act seemed to pain him, but he saw me, a bit of hope shone in his eyes. I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks. Johnny tried to say some soothing words, but it was hard for him to talk. I heard him say my name, and then the man/woman came and carried him into the operating room. A hand landed on my shoulder from behind.

"Hey, whataya doing? A newbie like you should not get on a personal level with the patients here." I turned around to see Radar. I let him lead me through the maze of bodies.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought as I weeded my way through all of the wounded soldiers. _That doesn__'__t matter...__All that matters is that you__'__ve found Johnny I__'__m not leaving until he__'__s better._ However thinking about Johnny was not good right now, I thought of all the blood and how badly he seemed to be hurt. A new batch of tears started to run down my face at this thought. Radar noticed this.

"Hey, why don't we go to the mess hall and get something to eat, okay? And quit your crying, what are you some kind of girl or something?" He paused. "I mean…uh…what I meant to…why are you crying?" He finally asked.

I just shook my head. I didn't want to answer in fear that I would somehow jinx Jonny. All I needed at the moment was for someone to tell me that everything was going to be okay. Suddenly, I threw myself at Radar and started sobbing on his shoulder. All I could really get out was Johnny's name, and that he was the boy I had seen. Anything else was lost in my sobs.

*Radars p.o.v.*

The girl that had landed on my bed last night was now suddenly sobbing on my shoulder. What was I supposed to do? All I could make out was something about a boy named Jonny… Wait did she say Jonny. He was the soldier that Klinger just carried into the operating room! This girl must know him!

"Hey now, calm down," I said using the same voice that I use with any of my frightened animals. "Let's go to Rosie's Bar and get something to drink."

When we got to the bar, the man behind the counter asked, "Hey, you kids want some apple juice?" I glared at him. I am so tired of being called a kid! But I had other things to worry about at the moment…like the crying girl on my shoulder.

"Can't you see that she needs something strong? Two Grape Nehi's." The man behind the counter looked confused, and then he smirked and nodded. I looked over at the Girl, her tears had started to calm down.

"Now listen," I told her, "your friend or boyfriend will be alright. Hawkeye is operating one him, and he's the best doctor in the whole place." She just looked at me for a few moments, and then unexpectedly gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

***********XXXXXXXXX************XXXXXXXXX*************XXXXXXXXX************

*Later*

Litlith was called into post-op.

"Your boyfriend has been asking to see you," Nurse Kelley said. Lilith rushed to

Johnny's bedside.

"I'm here, dear. God, I love you. I've missed you so much." Lilith was near tears by the time she finished. Jonny opened his arms and Lilith instantly leaned into him.

"I was going to do this when I got home," Jonny said. "But I guess now is a good of a time as any." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring. "I'm sorry that I can't get down on one knee," he said, then took a deep breath. "Lilith, will you marry me? I will love you and make you the happiest wife in the world. Please, just say yes. I love you with all my heart." Lilith was in tears and she snuggled in closer to her boyfriend.

"Yes. Yes, I will." And for a while they just lay there, not really saying anything.

Lilith was sad when Henry sent word that he wanted to see her. Lilith walked into Henry's office, the engagement ring now proudly resting on her finger.

"Okay, Lilith," Henry said with a sigh, "You can stay. But you must stay out of Post-Op unless one of the doctors or nurses need your help."

After she agreed, Lilith went back to her now-temporary tent, for Henry had told her that she would move into the Nurses tent in the morning.

As she lay on her cot, she couldn't help feeling uneasy. Yes, her life was near perfect now that she and Johnny were engaged, but something was telling her that some type of disaster was just around the corner…

***********XXXXXXXXX************XXXXXXXXX*************XXXXXXXXX************

Morning. I have only been here about a week, and I hate that word, Morning equals getting up early with not much to do during the day. The few things I came to look forward to are spending time with the bit too friendly _Dr. Hawkeye_ and eating with Radar in the mess tent the slop that they call food. You know what I mean, the stuff that makes mystery meat Mondays at school look like a gourmet meal.

Later in the week Hawkeye's tent mate Trapper joined us; he is also one of the bit-too-friendly types. After breakfast, I would slip into Post-OP to see Johnny. Then, I would meet with Radar to Rosie's Bar. We would stay at Rose's until Henry needed Radar.

Then, I would wait around until Radar needed me. I think that is the how Henry decided that he can keep me out of trouble and keep me in close. But I don't mind I like being around Radar, he always makes me feel better if I am feeling down.

This morning was different though, No Hawkeye, no Trapper, and Radar was much later than he usually was. When Radar did come in, he did not say anything. And when I did finally succeed in making him talk, all he said was: " I can't let you go to Post-OP today... I don't think you would want to go there anyway."

My heart sank; I had a half angry half nervous lump in my stomach. I stood up to head out, but Radar would not let me go anywhere. "Look I don't think you should sneak out. Post-  
OP is not the place that a girl should be in, anyways." Radar said again in his kinda-cute little way.

"The nurses are allowed in there," I protested giving Radar a little playful shove. I start to walk away when Radar quickly turned me around.

He looked down with a bit of regret in his eyes. "The nurse's boyfriends are not dead in Post-OP" Radar said. He looked back up at me. I didn't want to believe it; I ran in to Post-OP with Radar close behind me.

Hawkeye was standing next to Johnny's _empty bed!_ I dropped to my knees "Where is my Johnny! He's better…please…Is he leaving...is..." then what Radar said hit me. "NO!" I screamed I wanted to die "NO! If you murdered him you can kill me, too! How did he die? Tell me, then do the same to me." I felt something go into my hip. My vision blued. And then I was falling.

3rd person

Hawkeye had to do something to calm the girl down; she was going in to hysterics and blaming him for the death of her boyfriend. He gave her a sedative… A few moments passed. Lilith opened her mouth a bit, and something amazing happened, she spoke. It was something that neither Radar nor Hawkeye could make out. And then before they could do anything, she fell silent again. Both Hawkeye and Radar thought that she had muttered Radar's name.

How strange? But then again, there are countless strange things about this girl, more and more just keep unfolding,

Hawk and Radar took her back to the nurse's tent where she slept, and explained what happened to Margret. She agreed to look after the girl, and to try to calm her down when she woke up. Margret didn't agree with the use of a sedative on the girl, but she also understood where Hawkeye was conning from, so she didn't scold him too badly. Too bad though, this would mean that the girl would have to leave, just when things were starting to get into a normal rhythm. Or as normal as one can have when living in an M*A*S*H unit.

Margret had noticed how this girl had affected their camp in many ways. One, Blake had been staying away from the alcohol and when he did he was not drinking as much. Another thing that she had done was keeping the office clean, nothing helps more than a women's touch. Also Radar, whom everyone had adopted him as a son, was almost always smiling. That made Margret feel good, the boy didn't deserve to be over here in what was surly hell for him, and this girl was making life just a bit more bearable. Too bad she was leaving, or she would have to as soon as Henry found out about the day's events.

_Too bad indeed, unless....? Was there truly ANYWAY to convince Henry to let her stay? _Margret put her wonderful brain that made had made her Major to work_. Well, we always can use some nurses-in-training, or, oh, what were they called....Nurses aids!!! This is what she had seemed to be doing now __anyway._ Margret thought excitedly. Soon Lilith would be waking and Margret would be telling her the good news! Then they would go and state their case to Henry.


End file.
